Passenger boarding bridges are sufficiently known from the prior art. Such bridges are used for allowing people to cross from the aircraft directly into the airport building. Since the access into the airport building is often placed higher than the doorway of the aircraft, the passenger boarding bridges, which are held at their front mobile end by an undercarriage, are often inclined downward toward the doorway of the aircraft.
At its bottom end, the passenger boarding bridge comprises a cabin that can swivel around a vertical axis, the coupling module for crossing from the cabin into the aircraft being disposed at the front end of the cabin.
In order to fit the coupling module to the doorway of the aircraft, the module can be swiveled at the cabin of the passenger boarding bridge. A cabin that is pivotable around a vertical axis is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,660 A1.
Furthermore, it is known to swivel the floor assembly around a horizontally running axis. This is disclosed, for example, in EP 2 397 411 B1, which proposes that the coupling module and thus also the floor assembly be held by the cabin of the passenger boarding bridge in such a manner that it can swivel around a horizontally running central longitudinal axis. The swiveling of the floor assembly of the coupling module is carried out by an operator, who still needs to orient the floor assembly horizontally after the floor assembly has been moved to the height of the floor of the aircraft corridor at the aircraft door. To this end, the passenger boarding bridges usually have an operating console, by way of which the operator must control the movements of the passenger boarding bridge in height, the movements of the cabin around the vertical axis and the movements of the coupling module around a horizontal axis.
However, the operation is often not carried out to the fullest possible extent. The reason for this is often a lack of training of the operator and time constraints, as the passenger boarding bridge must often be moved up to the aircraft very quickly.